


Celebi-rities in Distress

by Liyada



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Bad Puns, Canon Compliant, Friendship, Gen, Houen-chihou | Hoenn Region (Pokemon), Romance is nice but friendship is amazing, Some crack I guess?, TV Show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liyada/pseuds/Liyada
Summary: Sometimes, it only takes a silly TV show, weird games and arrogant prissy boys to make a new friends.Or how Sapphire became friend with Lisia to teach Ruby and Emerald a good lesson.
Relationships: Lutia | Lisia & Odamaki Sapphire | Sapphire Birch, Odamaki Sapphire | Sapphire Birch/Ruby
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Celebi-rities in Distress

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys!
> 
> And here I'm back with this little OS! It was supposed to be a drabble first and then I reached 5K words but hey who cares-
> 
> Thank you very much to [Vex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vex_ation/pseuds/Vex_ation) and [Cap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Cap/pseuds/Team_Cap) for beta-reading this OS for me. You were also the ones who inspired me it so this OS is for you.

This was probably one of the dumbest things Sapphire even got into, and this was all Ruby’s fault.

She was not used to all the pretty and precious part of Ruby’s job. The gleam of the spotlight, the cameras, the glitters… No, it was definitely something she was not used to. She did participate in a contest with him, once, just after the meteorite crisis. But it was not something she was doing daily; not even yearly, actually.

And then… And then, when he asked her if she would agree to participate in a TV program-- ‘Celebi-rities’ in distress’ or something like that-- with him and Emerald, and she agreed. From what he was saying, the show was not a haughty one or anything like that, but just a program when you did some little fun games with the live-studio audience. And because they were kind of famous, because they were the mighty Dexholders who saved the whole world from this meteorite one year ago, they were all invited as guests. At that moment, it had really sounded like a good idea, a good way to have fun with her friends. And so she gladly accepted.

Now she sat on one of the sofas of the show, who had started not even ten minutes ago, and she really started to regret her choice. Because _of course_ , everything was not only a matter of simple funny games between guests. Because firstly, their host, Wallace, was absolutely cheeky. Seriously, he probably drank ten liters of coffee and energy drinks just before the program started, because he was doing a pun and joke contest with his partners and co-hosts Tate and Liza. Secondly, because the game, of course, was a team competition and they found nothing funnier than to oppose boys and girls. She thought she would play with her fellow Dexholders, but she found herself separated from them. Which came to the third reason she knew this show would be a disaster.

She found herself with a pretty, precious, idol girl.

She had met her before, she was one of Ruby’s friends, but she barely ever spoke with her before. And now… now they had to team up against one other girl team and two boy ones, one of them being Ruby and Emerald together.

“You’re Sapphire, Ruby’s friend, aren’t you?” smiled the turquoise-themed girl. “He spoke so much of you, I’m really glad to finally meet you! I’m Lisia!”

“Nice to meet ya too, Lisia!”

At least the girl sounded motivated and friendly. She just hoped the little games would be okay with her: from what she heard, some of them were kind of… dirty, to say the least.

Suddenly, from the boy’s corner, Ruby’s voice got her attention, but certainly not in a good way:

“Hey, who do you think I am? There is no way I am going to lose this game. Nobody can equal me on this.”

“And what should we be afraid of?” Emerald added. “Some prissy idols? A wild girl? We are the only team who can win this contest.”

Sapphire felt anger growing in her chest. What were those two boys thinking? Acting like they were superior, and just like that… The flame of the holy competitive spirit appeared as an aura around her. They thought they were going to win, did they?

She would make them lose pathetically, and they both would beg her for mercy. With those two sentences, they just crossed a line they should not have crossed. They were going to regret it. _Badly_.

Next to her, a false grin appeared on Lisia, and the Conqueror was close enough to feel the aura of cold anger around her.

“So those two think they can win that contest that easily, do they?” she said coldly, her hand firmly squeezing the glass of water she had in one hand. “They are totally underestimating us, aren’t they?”

“They’re underestimating us” Sapphire smiled in return. “And they ain’t gonna go out of this that easily.”

“We are going to win this game, aren’t we?”

“We are.”

“Partner?”

“Partner in crime, yeah!”

The two girls viciously grinned. Ruby and Emerald thought it was going to be an easy game?

Well, they were about to regret it.

* * *

“And here we go for the first game!” Wallace exclaimed, a bunch of glitters all around him. “You’ll see, this one is pretty simple compared to what you’ll get later! Let’s start the Car-ah-Okay, with the Péco team and the Saphli team!”

A little music started to play, signaling the beginning. On the sofa, Sapphire and Lisia were on fire and full of determination, ready to start their quest to beat those two arrogant boys, aka Ruby and Emerald. They were not going to face them in this first game, but it would make their final win even better.

“And for this game, I will call our first team of boys, with Pétrissage and Corbillard!”

Claps resonated on the stage as the other team of boys, two boys with clothes hiding nearly nothing and with the same hairstyle, the one who looked more like a broom than anything else. Sapphire discreetly asked to Lisia:

“Who are those two prissy boys?”

“Oh, it’s two idols, who are ridiculously popular among pre-teens. At least we are not going to face Ruby.”

“They’re good?”

“Their music is more commercial than an ad for a bank, and they’re really just a pair of dumb guys.”

“Ya don’t seem to like them a lot.”

“Being an idol requires a lot of work, and they just bull it down with their attitudes with other idols and their behavior.” Behind her, the music started to play, but none of them gave attention to it. “Even how they got their name shows it.”

“What d’ya mean?”

“They chose to go for French words for their idol names because, I quote, ‘it’s cool and girls like it’.”

“'Cause girls like it? Tsh, don’t like them already.”

“And so they opened a French dictionary and just took two words they liked because let’s be honest, the only thing they know in French is ‘Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir”, which is not exactly what we can call a correct sentence.”

“So they picked Pétrissage and Corbillard?”

“They did, and it would have been cool if it did not literally mean kneading and hearse.”

Sapphire looked stunned for a few seconds, before she started to laugh, repeating ‘kneading’ and ‘hearse’ before she exploded into laugher again. Lisia soon imitated her because Sapphire’s laugh was infectious. And they were still giggling when the song of Pétrissage and Corbillard ended. At least, everybody else was also laughing around them, probably because of the game, so nobody did notice the true reason for their behavior. They finally calmed themselves when Wallace came closer to them.

“And so, Lisia, Sapphire, what did you think of the performance of the Péco team?”

“I don’t know, we didn’t really listen, we were too busy speaking of the ‘Travelling Salesman Problem’,” Lisia answered without blinking. “Actually, this topic was so fascinating that we did not even hear the rules!”

Laughs could be heard from the public, and from Ruby and Emerald too. Sapphire restrained herself from giving them a dark ‘I-am-going-to-kick-your-ass’ look. She had already planned to do so after all.

“Ah, Lisia, Sapphire, my dears, guess I’ll have to repeat the rules then! So our little game of Car-Ah-Okay is basically a karaoke game, but with two particularities! Firstly, because it is a Car-Ah-Okay, you have to find a way, in a moment of the song, to put a name of a vehicle. The longer it is the more points you win! And secondly… Lisia, I heard you dubbed the opening of the English version of a magical girl anime, didn’t you?”

“I did, indeed. Why?”

“Well, we thought it would be funny to take this song but to adapt it to our game. So we took the original Japanese song, then use Google Translate to translate it to English, and then translated it in French, German, Spanish, and Dutch before we translated it back in English, and you’ll have to sing this version!”

Lisia blinked. They did Google translate the lyrics in several languages? That sounds like a disaster, but Sapphire clapped her back and smiled:

“It’s super if ya’ve already sung it, you’ll have the rhythm! And don’t worry ‘bout the vehicle thingy, I’m gonna take care of it! Let’s go!”

Lisia smiled back. A disaster indeed, but that also meant the lyrics would be terribly fun to sing. The two girls, directed by Wallace, took place in the middle of the stage, ready to start when the first words appeared on the teleprompter. A deep breath. One. Two. Start!

_Precure Precure_

_Precure Precure_

_Precure Precure_

_Beautiful and cured healed_

_Futari is accurate!_

Sapphire’s voice was two tones above and Lisia’s was switching between the translated lyrics and the correct one she had learned before but it did not matter, because this game was funny and they were giving their very best to win this first little play.

_There is one problem, another problem_

_That is impossible!_

_They are always in uniform_

_It is very difficult_

_Each time you stand in front of the other_

_It is stronger and closer_

Suddenly, Sapphire stopped to sing and yelled “Peugeot Boxer Truck Metal Sheet 330 L1H1 Diesel Yee-haw!”, and then rushed to catch back with Lisia, who had continued to sing.

_Mejor your dear! My dear!_

_I live I live_

_You cannot fail!_

_You laugh at the door!_

_Even if it is negative, fly!_

_Flowers of life_

_It is all!_

_Cure Precure Precure_

_Precure Precure_

_You are my best friend!_

_Heal with Pretty Cure_

_Futari is accurate!_

Clapping, and laughter resonated once again on the stage. Sapphire and Lisia were laughing too because this game had just been so ridiculous that it was terribly funny. And their laughter only increased when Wallace came and declared:

“For this song performance and this amazingly long truck name, the win goes to Lisia and Sapphire!”

* * *

“Sapphire, how did you know a vehicle name that long?” Lisia asked.

Sapphire grinned like a Mightyena, a happy and mischievous glint in her blue eyes. She hummed with both pride and satisfaction in her voice:

“Oh easy, it’s the truck my dad uses for his research.”

* * *

“And it is time for the next game!”Wallace exclaimed once again. “Let’s start the…”

“Disorientating…” Tate continued.

“Twirling…” Liza added.

“Waiter-Ound game!”

Once again, a bunch of clapping resonated on the stage. After two games with only two teams, this one was the first one with the four of them, and the last one too, as it would serve to decide between them the two teams that would have the honor of participating in the final. Sapphire and Lisia exchanged a look. This would be the first game where they would face Ruby and Emerald, and they could not lose this one. Question of pride, question of playful revenge: they were going to win, no matter what. They felt as confident as ever.

While Ruby and Emerald, known as the Rubald team, were participating in the game, they had spoken about a lot of things together. About their life, of their job, of their different relationships.

Sapphire had been surprised, to say the least, to learn that Lisia had a romantic interest in Zinnia. Oh, Lisia did not admit it herself, of course, but the way she spoke of her and blushed reminded Sapphire of her own actions toward Ruby a few years ago. This information would be helpful to keep in mind for future teasing if the idol decided to tease her on her boyfriend. Anyway, during their passionate exchange, they had discovered a lot of things about each other, in what they were rather different, but also their common points. They had even promised to exchange their numbers after the show, so they could keep in touch without passing it by Ruby. And they surely knew enough about each other for any games to come.

“Let me explain the rules!” Tate said with a little smile. “In which team, you will have to designate one cook and one waiter. Wallace, Liza and I will place an order to the waiter.”

“The waiter will then have to tell the cook what the order is and the cook would have forty-five seconds to prepare it,” his sister added, before taking a broomstick in her hand. “In the meanwhile, because they have nothing else to do, the waiter will take this broomstick and would turn around it, face down.”

“Once the meal is ready, the waiter has to take and bring it to us as quickly as possible, the winning team being judged on how quick they were and how many foods they lost in the process.”

“Are you ready? Yes, you are! _Let’s party_!”

Some assistants brought a mobile kitchen in one corner of the stage, and installed a table and chairs at the opposite one, to make things even easier. The Péco team was the first one to go, and if anyone thought it was an easy game, they were proved wrong with this performance, because it was indeed a performance, but the kind of one you find rather in the outtakes at the end of the year than in the Guinness Book of Records. The meal looked like what would happen if a worm, a demon, and some oil had a child together. And turning around the stick had been proven to be devastating, Corbillard vo… regurgitating all his meals of his last two days in the middle of the scene, and, after a disastrous time, were only able to bring Wallace, Tate, and Liza something that may have been a tomato at a time. Their make-up had disappeared under food, their hair had gained a lovely red color, and their clothes were soiled enough to put in the trash.

The second performance, the one of the second team of girls, had been another adventure in and of itself, the ‘waiter’ splitting on the leftover of the last team, their plate flying and flying before landing on the head of a bald man. Ruby and Emerald were next, and Sapphire and Lisia the last ones. The two girls exchanged a grave and dramatic look:

“This game's more complicated than the first one,” Sapphire immediately stated.

“We need to establish a strategy with perfect teamwork or we are going to fail too.”

“Indeed. Who is going to be the waiter? It’s the most essential role here.”

“Let me do it,” Lisia offered.

“Are ya sure? It looks really tough.”

“Trust me on this one. Have you ever had to perform a whole dance on a moving merry-go-round in heels? I think my balance would be good enough. And if ever I have a huge problem… Well, from what I understood the rules do not forbid the cook to help the waiter.”

“Oh, I get it,” smiled widely the Conqueror. “What do ya think Ruby would think if I take ya in my arm as a princess?”

“He’s going to be so jealous of me, I want to see his the look on his face so much!”

“Yer wish is my command,  _ princess _ ” Sapphire teased. “And honestly? I want to see his face too.”

Some clapping resonated again on the stage, announcing the end of Ruby and Emerald’s turn. The Calmer’s face was hidden between a huge layer of pizza base, and seeing the state of the clothes, he was obviously the one who played the waiter, probably because Ruby refused to do it to not disgrace himself in front of the public and his girlfriend. But still, their time was really good, better than the ones of the two other teams, and they had won their place in the finals. If they wanted to go to the finals too, Sapphire and Lisia would have to make a good time too and, if possible, a better one than that of the two boys.

After a little nod to each other, they took their places, Lisia near the host table to take their order and Sapphire in the kitchen, ready to start as soon as she got the order.

“Tate, Liza!” Wallace asked. “Did you ever hear of the  _ Pain Perdu _ ?”

“Perdu? Perdu like lost?” Liza wondered. “Does that mean you have lost your pain? You were in pain to begin with? But I guess it’s good news if you have lost it!”

“But no, I was not speaking of the pain you two are, I haven’t lost it yet! No, no, I was speaking of something I ate in a little café during my last trip to Kalos, it’s something you do with stale bread!”

“Wait, you were speaking of French Toast?” groaned Tate. “You are so painful to speak with sometimes! Anyway, I want to eat a French Toast now! Waiter, a French toast please!”

Lisia did not wait for a second and ran toward the kitchen, yelling ‘French toast’ while taking the broomstick in her hand, turning around it, face down.

“A what?” Sapphire asked.

“French Toast! Bread, egg, sugar, milk!” Lisia answered, her voice already affected by the dizziness coming.

The Conqueror sighed, a little sight full of determination, before she took the different ingredients, her quick reflex allowing her to get everything she needed within a few seconds, and threw everything in the bowl. She then mixed it, her hand strongly gripping the whisk, splashing milk and sugar all over the kitchen and herself. The beeping announcing the last seconds suddenly resonated and, just before it reached zero, she threw more bread and butter in her concoction, something solid always being easier to transport than something liquid.

Lisia stopped turning around the broomstick and had to grip the kitchen counter immediately. The effects of turning around a stick for forty-five seconds were bigger thant she expected, and she could not make the difference anymore between the ground, the right, the left, and the ceiling. Even the bowl in front of her had apparently gained a few twins since she started to turn. She panted, trying to focus, and, after a bit of difficulty, grabbed the bowl and started heading toward the table. One two, one-two… She had nearly reached the middle of the stage, and she did not lose too much food yet. But she was going closer and closer to the vo… slippery zone and this part were really dangerous.

“Lisia, stop now!” Sapphire yelled.

And she obeyed, trusting her partner, her hand firmly gripping the bowl. Suddenly, she felt an arm on her hip, and the world started to spin once again, her feet leaving the ground, and it took all her strength to not let the bowl fall. Fortunately for her, the hand that was holding her was strong, strong enough to not let her go, and she trusted Sapphire on this. In no time, they literally landed on Wallace, Tate and Liza’s table, and Lisia just had to drop off the bowl.

They came back to their sofa, and could not help but smile as Wallace announced that their time was better than Ruby and Emerald’s, although the idol noticed that the Gym Leader’s voice was full of astonishment. Maybe because he did not believe at first that they were going to win with her as the waiter? But once a few minutes passed and her dizziness started to disappear, she looked at the stage and blinked, suddenly understanding Wallace’s tone.

“Don’t tell me that you broke a cable and used it like a liana to swing to the table?”

“Well… I’ll not tell ya if ya want me to not say that, but…”

“You’re crazy!” Lisia would have liked to have a more accusing tone, but she could not help but laugh, her newfound friend quickly following her. “But seriously… I know nothing in the rules forbade you from using this method, but they are going to charge you for destruction of property!”

“Oh, it’s not that big of an issue, ya know…Because ya see…”

Sapphire’s smile got bigger as she nodded in the direction of Ruby.

“… He’s the one who’s payin’ for the damages.”

* * *

A piece of ridiculously high, fast and falsely epic music resonated on the stage. The atmosphere was heavy. Here they were, so close to what had been their goal since the beginning of the emission. Here they were, close to finally making Ruby and Emerald pay for what they said earlier. Here they were, about to start the final game.

Two teams, fighting against each other without mercy. On one side, two Dexholders, known as the best in their different fields, who made the mistake of being too arrogant earlier. On the other side, an angry Dexholder who was ridiculously strong, and hard-working and just as angry as the idol who was ready to do everything in order to win. Two teams, two spirits, and at the end, only one winner.

“My dear audience!” Wallace yelled excitedly. “After this short commercial break, welcome back to our emission ‘Celebi-rities in distress’! Listen, the time you have all been waiting for since the beginning has finally come, here in the finals! On my right, the talented team Rubald, with Ruby and Emerald, who showed all their talents in the previous games! Are we going to see another one of their hidden talents? And on my left, the ingenious Sapphli team, who successfully won all the previous games with clever strategy! What are they going to do this time? Anyway, here we go for our last game, please clap for ‘Labyr-in-Tear’!”

Clapping once again resonated, and Sapphire and Lisia showed their more determined faces, ready to listen to the rules.

“Everyone, do you know the board game ‘Labyrinth’?” Liza asked.

“You know, this annoying board game where you are in a maze and you have to collect treasures and then return in your positions, by arranging the moving pieces at your advantage?” Tate said.

“Well, the ‘Labyr-in-Tear’ works the same way, but on a human scale!”

“The two teams will be assigned two colors and a starting position. They will then have to find the crystal tear of their colors and come back to where they started as quickly as possible! The first team is the first one to bring back their tear.”

“One person in each team would be inside the maze to look for the tear, and the other one will guide and move the moving pieces from the outside! Well, technically, it would be our Psychic Pokémons moving the pieces, but whatever.”

“It also works as in the board game, so each team can do one displacement and move one moving piece at each turn, every violation meaning the elimination for the concerned team! And, of course, you don’t have the right to climb the walls, this is also a call for elimination.”

“Understood?” the two twins ended in unison.

“Yes!” the four finalists resolutely answered.

“I’m going inside the maze” Sapphire to Lisia said immediately. “I trust ya to guide me to the tear, ya would probably be better for that than me.”

“If you say so” Lisia said with a wink, “I will guide us to the victory!”

“Yeah! Sapphire and Lisia, go go!”

“Yeah!”

The two girls headed toward their assigned positions, Sapphire entering the Maze while Lisia climbed on a higher platform from where she could see it all beneath her. Near her, Ruby was analyzing the maze, a ‘we are totally going to win’ smile on his face, and she soon imitated him. She grimaced, but only to better hide her own smile. At the first glance, Ruby and Emerald had a huge advantage, their tear being closer to their starting position than the one of Sapphire and Lisia. But the two boys, sure of their victory after this first impression, did not analyze the rest of the game, and it would be their downfall.

“What a shame that the rules forbade climbing the walls!” Ruby said to Lisia, a satisfied smile on his face. “No hard feelings, Lisia, but we will win this final.”

“Oh, no regrets at all Ruby, after all it is always the best ones who win!”

_ Yes, and the best ones here would be us _ , the idol thought to herself.

They were then interrupted by a gunshot. No time to argue anymore, it was time for the game. Lisia's first move everyone around her.

“Sapphire, don’t move during that turn, wait for when I’ll tell you to!”

“Hey?!”

Sapphire blinked, but simply nodded and sat on the ground, waiting for the signal. She trusted her new friend, she knew she was doing that on purpose.

But the public did not understand it and protested in astonishment while both Ruby and Emerald started to laugh.

“What do you think you are doing Lisia?” Ruby jested. “Losing one turn like that, do you want that much to give us an easy win?”

“Whoever spoke of an easy win, my dear Ruby?”

“Ah ah, if you play like that there is no way that you are going to win!”

With an amused face, Ruby showed where he intended to move a piece, clearing the way for Emerald. Only one more piece to move, and the two boys would have reached their tear. With an arrogant smile, the smile of someone who knew he was going to win, he stared at Lisia.

“And so? What are you doing, now, my dear Lisia?”

“In that case… I am going to move this piece!” she said , her finger pointing out the piece in question. “Sapphire! Follow exactly what I am going to say! Go straight until the wall with a blue torch, then turn on the right, head to the paint with the blondy shining princess, then go left at the dragon sculpture, right again at the treasure chest, turn left immediately, go straight until the last junction and then just go straight straight straight!”

“Roger!”

The Conqueror started to run, blindly following Lisia’s instructions while Ruby made a little pout, failing to understand his opponent's move.

“Lisia, what’s with all those instructions? What are you trying to…? No, seriously?!”

A large, impish smile appeared on Lisia’s face. Her plan had worked just fine. The tear may look far from them at the first sigh, but if you decided to not take the shorter way but to follow a detour, there were not that many obstacles. Only three pieces to move actually, to have a path without any interruption: two that were moved by Lisia herself, and the last one…

“No… You planned all of it since the beginning?!” Ruby exclaimed.

“Of course! You see, Ruby, an idol always needs to not only look at their goal but everything around them. It was obvious that to reach the tear, you’ll have to move this specific piece. I just had to wait for you to do all the work for me. Thank you very much, Ruby, you were really helpful!”

“You…”

“Got the tear!” Sapphire shouted, her voice full of happiness.

“It’s our turn! I move this piece and Em, it’s just on your right!”

“Gotcha!”

Emerald started to ran and reached the green tear in no time. And Ruby, once again, made a victorious smile. Because to move the piece he needed, he blocked the path Sapphire first took, in not only one but two points, while his blond partner still had a clear way to his starting position. Moving the bothering pieces would take two turns to Lisia, and during this time, Emerald would largely have the time to come back at their base, and definitely win this little game. He turned at Lisia, a haughty smile on his lips.

“No matter how hard you try, we will always win, because we have the power of luck on our side.”

“Are you sure that you are that lucky? Can I move this piece please?”

“Wait, Lisia, you are not even trying to win! You didn’t get the piece that block you to move!”

“Ruby, my dear Ruby, I love working with you in Contests, but this time Sapphire is right: once you have something in mind, you become totally blind to everything outside of it.”

“What do you…”

“RUBY!” Emerald suddenly yelled. “I’m stuck!”

“Em? But the way… No, Lisia, you…!”

Emerald was stuck indeed, as the piece Lisia moved did not have the goal of making Sapphire advance but rather to block their opponent in his position to win time. She succeeded, as a wall was now blocking the Calmer. And with the way Lisia managed to move the piece, it was not one, neither two, but three turns that would be needed to come back to their starting position. Which meant…

“Sorry Ruby,” the turquoise idol said, “but this time, we won.”

“You…!”

“We’re on TV, swearin’ is forbidden, Ruby!” Sapphire yelled from afar.

* * *

“Ah, that was finally a good day after all!” said with a smile Sapphire, stretching her arms.

“Doing all of this with you was really nice, I’m so glad we were partners on this!” said Lisia.

“Yeah, I first thought this show was the dumbest thing I ever did, but even if it was dumb it was funny!”

“And Ruby’s face during the cooking and the maze games… I’ll ask the staff to send me screenshots of it, and I’ll transfer it to you!”

“That would be amazing! Thank ya!”

“You’re welcome! And don’t forget, I absolutely want to see this wood you spoke to me about!”

“Okay, but then you'll have to bring me to that café with Pokémon cake! And when ya need me, just send me a message,” Sapphire made a little pause, and Lisia blinked at her, waiting for the end. “If you ever need me for anything, I’ll be here for ya, my friend!”

“Then I’ll be here for you too, my friend!”

**Author's Note:**

> The second game was inspired by a French TV show, Morning Night. 
> 
> So yes, I had a little bit of fun with this OS. Little bit of fun meaning that I couldn't stop giggling while writing it.
> 
> Anyway, I hoped you liked it!
> 
> (And if you wondered, yes I really did all the Google Translate thingy to get this, and it was funny)


End file.
